


I think I love you or the stars shine so bright

by Fanfictionismylife



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nighttime, One-Shot, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, quiet evenings, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionismylife/pseuds/Fanfictionismylife
Summary: Jeremy and Michael stargaze one night.





	I think I love you or the stars shine so bright

It was late, that was all Jeremy knew. Well, that and the fact that he definitely loved Michael. They were lying in the grass, Michael was ranting to Jeremy about the constellations and meanings of all the stars. Jeremy was hooked on every word he said. He nodded along, made commentary, he made sure Michael knew he was heard. He lightly grabbed Michael’s hand, the pair moved closer together. Michael turned to face Jeremy, his voice died down slowly. “Michael?”  Jeremy turned his head, their foreheads touched lightly. Michael kissed his forehead and whispered, “you know… you’re beautiful Jere.” A light blush crept up Jeremy’s neck onto his cheeks, “w-what? No, Michael, you’re beautiful.” Michael smiled, kissing all of Jeremy’s freckles, he kissed all the way down to his lips. Jeremy kissed back slowly and steadily. Michael pulled away slowly, “you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen... and I- I think I love you, Jeremy." Jeremy kissed him again, "I think I love you too, Michael..." Michael pulled Jeremy into a third kiss; the couple kissing in Jeremy's backyard at 12:40 in the morning. Michael sat up, Jeremy sat on his lap, wrapping his legs around Michael.  "What's on your mind, Jere-bear?" Michael rested his head on Jeremy's chest. "You. How much I love you, how much I want to kiss you again." Michael chuckled, "ask and ye shall receive," he kissed Jeremy once again. The pair stayed at it for a while. Kisses tasting of strawberries and honey being exchanged sweetly. They fell back on to the grass, Jeremy rested his head on Michael's chest, they cuddled whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. "Michael..." he mumbled, drifting into a light sleep. Michael carried Jeremy up to the bed, where he placed him carefully. Tucking himself into bed after him, he whispered as he fell asleep "'night Jere-bear. I love you."


End file.
